Incidente en la mañana
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Entre las pinturas frescas, el café olvidado y las sábanas desordenadas, Nathaniel comprendía, se necesitaba de un embellecido caos para llamar la atención de su novio. Sólo ocupaba una alfombra sucia, su fortuita torpeza y que ese inherente beso fuera verdadero. (Felix x Nathaniel)


Quería escribir de esta pareja, quería destruir la inocencia de la serie, bueno, ese último no, ¿què puedo decir? Mi perversión envolvió la serie.

Advertencias en las entrañas de esta historia

historia contiene una temática homosexual, la pareja relativa a la que se enfoca esta historia es Félix x Nathaniel, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido por favor no lo veas, no quiero ser la causante de tu aberración.

serie no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador y sus colaboradores.

3\. Disfruta de la lectura si eres amante de esta pareja tanto como yo.

 **Incidente en la mañana**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Su novio es perfecto.

Es inteligente, su calificación siempre se extendía por sobre el promedio, es apuesto, tenía una apostura perfecta, no le sorprendía que fuera una de los modelos más insignes en toda Francia, no es amable, pero siempre es agradable pasar tiempo con él y para añadir una virtud más a su lista inmaculado, quería agregar, Felix lo amaba demasiado que no sabía cómo soportarlo.

Y en la mañana, Félix solía ahogarlo con sus ósculos tan pasionales que lo dejaban sin habla, Nathaniel temblaba bajo la piel de su amante, se derretía y se quemaba bajo el tacto pesado de aquellos dedos marcándose a fuego. Se asfixiaba con Félix, Nathaniel era adicto más a los labios de su novio que dibujar habitantes del parque, el héroe de parís podía otorgarle la misma adicción que sus oleos y lienzos nuevos.

Nathaniel explotó con sus tóxicos deseos, se desbordó enamorado cuándo su espalda se quedó estática contra uno de los libreros del recinto, sentía las adyacente de la pasta chocarse contra su camisa, pero, nada era tan fascinante cómo recibir aquellos contactos furtivos de él. El dibujante se incomodó, exhalando su nombre cuándo los dedos, traviesos y necesitados viajaron por la piel, lejos del alcance de la ropa, pero no lo mencionó, o mejor dicho, no podía mencionarlo entre tanta demanda por parte de Félix, no tenía otro pensamiento más estrepitoso que no fuese el de las calientes manos de su novio acariciándole con el alma.

Quiso respirar, más bien, su cuerpo le exigía causar una pausa, por ende, palpaba con torpeza tratando de encontrar algún óbice que ocasionará una distracción.

Sin embargo, el fulgor de la efervescencia se disipó ante la colisión de varios objetos estrellándose contra la alfombra, se separaron y observaron su hermoso desastre.

Felix maldijo en francés, Nathaniel quería implorar de un perdón.

Y ahí yacía, mirando cómo los rastros de pintura matizaban imponentes sobre el terciopelo blanco de la alfombra, Nathaniel jamás se sintió tan pequeño ante la tácita mirada de su amante. Entonces percibió, si Félix pudiera darle una muerte en este instante, ésta sería tan doloroso, tan fría calculada.

—Lo siento …—pidió, agachándose y con sus manos temblorosas tratando de limpiar la alfombra con ese retazo de tela. Félix lo observó enmudecido, Nathaniel quería que el infierno lo engullera con fuerza —, la mandaré a limpiar, pagaré por ella.

—Era un regalo de mi padre.

OH DIOSES Y DIVINIDADES, POR FAVOR, YA DENLE SU VEREDICTO INFERNAL.

—¿A-Así?

—Y se manchó de negro.

AY, AY, AY, AY.

—Lo siento.

—Necesitarás más que un beso para esto.

—¿Fe…?

Lo interrumpieron, regalándole ósculos precipitados, y entre las pinturas frescas, el café olvidado y las sábanas desordenadas, Nathaniel comprendía, se necesitaba de un embellecido caos para llamar la atención de su novio. Sólo ocupaba una alfombra sucia, su fortuita torpeza y que ese inherente beso fuera verdadero.

Los labios colisionaron con un absurdo momento, Nathaniel supuso que posiblemente éste incidente se podría resolver con ambos inquilinos sobre la cama.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Creo que esta pareja desborda tanto amor como yo


End file.
